icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TaraBridgette
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dan Schneider/@comment-TaraBridgette-20110214043157 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 04:32, February 14, 2011 Heyy Is your name Tara Brigette? It sounds so pretty! TheSeddier200! 03:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Bye, Buddy! Hey, Tara! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temorarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thanks for the encouragement and the comment! I'll miss everyone! :*( http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee! Until then, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Internet Game Congratulations on winning the internet game. Tell me what you want for a prize. SCherry08 Talk To Me 11:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I annoyed you in anyway. It was a typo, I didn't mean to call you a "Tard". I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 00:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo. You kinda right left when I was answering your question. So here again: My favourite songs on the new record (at the MOMENT) are: New Way To Bleed, Swimming Home, Lost In Paradise, Secret Door (basically all ballads. I like all the soft stuff by Amy <3) and My Heart Is Broken :D Yours? I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 22:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hey I like a mango shped space too. so sad at the end Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 22:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RobinxBarney Just saw the episode in which they watched Robin's music video and then... kissed <3 This ship is awesome! DryYoshiBarney! 20:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Buffy DL BTW I'm also downloading Buffy, or atleast trying to. (it goes kinda slow) DryYoshiBarney! 20:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Merherher. I was stalking your userpage and... I see... "I stole this from Ace. Don't tell her." YOU CAN HIDE, BUT NOT FOR LONG, TAWRA!!! xD Nah, just kidding. I don't care. LoveMeDo 05:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Tara- file:TaraPresent.png Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reminder This is a reminder that you must submit your Miss iCarly Wiki speech to my this Friday via email. My email for this is O_OFudge@yahoo.com. If you cannot contact me via email, contact me via talk page *not on this wik* If you have sent me your speech and have gotten this message, I have not recieved it. Try again or use another method. [[User:SCherry08]] 21:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) HELLO THERE xD Just to let you know, your profile is awesome, and I agree with EVERY BTVS pairing there. I thought I was the only one who liked Andrew/Dawn. xD wooooo. My name is Kris BTW :) CandyCaneCheesecake 22:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC)